


A friend

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne meets Mettaton for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend

Alphys fidgeted on Undyne’s doorstep. She turned to the robot behind her.

“Are you _sure_ she won’t mind?”

“Calm down, I’m sure she won’t mind you bringing me along,” Mettaton said. “Besides, I need to figure out if she’s the right kind of person for my darling Alphys.”

“We- we’re not dating, Mettaton!” Alphys said, high pitched.

“Believe me, I know....”

“Don’t- don’t you DARE mention it to her! Or- or I won't give you any legs!”

“Fine, fine-”

The door opened. “Alphys! How are-” Undyne's face fell as she noticed the robot behind Alphys. “You?”

“S-sorry!” Alphys exclaimed. “This is Mettaton- he’s my friend- I hope you don’t mind me bringing him-”

“It’s fine. Nice to meet you... _Mettaton_. I’ve seen you on TV before.” A clearly very forced smiled was on her face as she reached out and shook Mettaton’s hand.

“Pleasure,” Mettaton said.

“Are. you two. dating?”

“WhAT??” Alphys shrieked.

“Oh, no, my dear Alphys is my best friend! We aren’t at all romantically involved.” Mettaton patted Alphys’ shoulder. “That means she’s single! One hundred percent single. In fact, I don’t think she’s dated anyone in her entire li-”

Alphys began to laugh loudly to cover up Mettaton’s voice, and turned his volume down to zero.

“Sorry! He- um- he’s a work in progress! I made him!”

“Oh.” A bit of tension seemed to release from Undyne’s shoulder. “Why don’t you two come in?”

Mettaton turned back on his volume. “We’d love too!”

They went into the house, Alphys pulling something out of her pocket. “I- I brought another anime! I think you’ll really like it-”

“UGH. _Anime_? You guys watch _anime_? Thats what you guys do together?”

Undyne turned to him with her teeth bared and fists clenched. “Hey, punk, if you wanna make fun of Alphys-”

“ _Siiiighhh_..... I guess I’ll just have to do what I do in any emergency.” Mettaton pulled out a plate of grapes from a compartment inside of himself and climbed on Undyne’s piano, lying down in a suggestive manner. He began tossing rose petals around himself, and once he deemed it enough he began throwing grapes at his face. He couldn’t eat them, since he didn’t have a mouth, so they simply bounced onto the floor.

Undyne and Alphys watched, speechless.

“Go ahead. I won’t get in your way.” Mettaton waved them off. “Though, if someone wanted to play piano, I wouldn’t stop them.”

Undyne stared at Alphys, then him, then Alphys again. “So. um. Whats that anime about again?”


End file.
